narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Anguish
Summary Lord Anguish is an incredibly powerful shinobi prodigy hailing from Kirigakure and the right hand of the New Akatsuki's leader, Lord Death. Background Born in Kirigakure, the ninja that would later come to be known as Anguish would lead a hard life. Born to exemplary shinobi of the mist a mantle was passed to Anguish once he began revealing prodigious talent. Torture resilience and intense physical training became the norm when the boy was only three. At the age of four Anguish's parents would go on a mission only for the young boy to learn they were killed. A period of loneliness and bitterness overtook the boy and pushed him to finish the academy which he did at the unprecedented age of six. Anguish would then be assigned to a genin squad of former Kiri-Hunter, Karasagi. Anguish quickly developed a bond with his new team and sensei and almost forgot his pain until the night the Mizukage ordered his team dead. Watching his friends killed by an unknown swordsman of the mist, Anguish could feel all of their pain on top of his own. Ready to accept death he turned to face the swordsman begging him to end his pain. But before the blade could make contact the attacker was halted by a mysterious figure. This figure was Lord Death of the newly formed Akatsuki Lords. Upon seeing the boy's potential, Death ordered the crying boy to torture the swordsman which Anguish would oblige to. After killing the man who killed his team Anguish was offered the chance to join the Akatsuki Lords as Lord Death's student so that Anguish could help Death build a "Perfect World" Anguish accepted and was stripped of his name becoming Anguish The Akatsuki Lord of Pain. Before leaving the village Anguish would grab his fallen sensei's kiri-Hunter mask which would later become his trademark. After nine years of intense almost horrendous training Anguish became Death's right hand and deadliest tool for building a perfect world. Appearance Anguish is a tall and lean young man with a toned muscular build geared towards speed and endurance. He wears a standard Akatsuki robe reminiscent of Tendo Pein the only differences being the color scheme is reversed with the robe being scarlet red with black clouds dotting it and the robe including a hood. Underneath his robe Anguish wears a form fitting violet shirt and a pair of black combat pants with a utility belt to hold a variety of shinobi tools. Anguish also wears black leather gloves. On missions Anguish would don his former sensei's mask to conceal his identity. The mask is white and holds similarities to theater masks with it's porcelain appearance with black slits for eyes and a black slit for a grin earning him the nickname "Grinning Mask" The mask also has a Kirigakure symbol in the center of its forehead with a horizontal gash running through it, as was typical with Akatsuki members. Anguish would later paint violet tears under the mask's eyes. Underneath the mask Anguish was considered attractive, he has sharp features and pale blue eyes that look like different colors depending on the lighting, his eyes also have slight bags and shadows under them. He also has a messy head of medium length nearly black hair with the bangs often falling into his eyes. When releasing his chakra, Anguish seemed to be surrounded in a purple mist that caused many to feel uneasy to just be in his presence. Personality Anguish despite his name and title holds onto a rather calm and collected front when associating with his fellow Akatsuki Lords whom he views as family. He has a fierce devotion to Death's cause to build a Perfect World and is more than willing to fight for it. Anguish displays frequent counts of loyalty and trust in his companions to the point he asks Lord Lax to make sure nobody attempted to interrupt his fight with the Mizukage. He also has a sympathetic/helpful side and assists anyone who may be in trouble and will often refrain from needless killing or displays. However behind this conviction for a world without pain and war, is another side twisted by the physical, emotional and spiritual pain that Anguish underwent. Anguish can easily become a ruthless killer when provoked or if someone stands in the way of his perfect world especially criminals. Anguish is deeply pained by his past but due to Death's teachings believes it to be the source of his strength. He also strongly believes that in order for the world to truly change they must experience true pain so that may learn to fear it and therefore refrain from causing it again for as Anguish puts it: "life's greatest lessons are learned through pain." Abilities Anguish easily lives up to his reputation as a prodigy and the second strongest in the Akatsuki Lords. His natural abilities allowed him to graduate the academy at the unprecedented age of six and after training with Death his skill only increased and is easily displayed by his use of one-handed hand seals. Anguish is a deceptive fighter relying on speed, tactics and effective use of clones to turn the battle in his favor, his speed being compared to that of even Minato Namikaze with his battles being described as him "phasing in and out of existence". Without a doubt though Anguish's deadliest ability exclusive to him is his Eternal Suffering Jutsu. This jutsu allows Anguish to put the victim in a state of pain so great that death is possible. This is accomplished by him placing a flat palm of the opponent and making a one handed tiger seal. As a result of the ppower of this jutsu, Anguish makes use of his deceptive style to allow the opponent to walk right into his open hand. Due to his intensive training and personal pains Anguish has a uniquely potent chakra which more than makes up for his average amount of it. What could take a shinobi massive amounts of chakra could only take but a sliver from Anguish due to his chakra's obscene potency. When backed into a corner Anguish also shows himself to be a master of taijutsu, utilising quick precise strikes that debilitate his enemies. Anguish has also displayed enough strength to send men flying with flicks of his wrists. As for bukijutsu, Anguish is a capable swordsman and master of senbon, capable of taking down multiple targets without fail even if he cannot see them. Proof of Anguish's ability at this point in his story is him placing the entirety of Kirigakure in the Eternal Suffering Jutsu and fighting and killing the Mizukage with one hand while holding his jutsu. Trivia * Anguish shows many parallels to characters such as Nagato and Itachi. * Anguish's hobbies include: Exploring and making the world a better place * Anguish's Favorite color is: Violet * Anguish's Favorite food is: Wanton Soup. His least favorite is: Pickled herring * Anguish most wants to fight: Anybody who gets in the way of his perfect world * Anguish suffers frequent nightmares about his parents and dead team. * Anguish wears his former master's mask and becomes enraged if anyone touches it or mentions its previous owner. * Anguish's favorite quote is: "Pain is what proves you're alive." * Anguish has been subject to contradictions of his own beliefs and desires when angered. * Like Nagato, Anguish's theme is "Girei"